Rogues/Roleplay
Here you can RP as your Rogue cat. Please sign with the four ~'s. Archives 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16 In Twoleg-Place... Perseus applied herbs to Heather's wounds and helped her fix up a nest in her new home. "Just come and see us if there's any problems." he meowed. Heather nodded, getting comfortable. 20:33, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Sammy glanced at Torrie, then back at the ground. I wonder.. I wonder if he likes me. It took me by surprise! 03:00, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Torrie saw Sammy out of the corner of his eye. Why does she keep looking at me? --- Cletus decided to go to Alex. http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 03:04, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Sammy unseathed her claws and clawed at the dirt floor, boredly. -- Alex sat by a twoleg road. It took me by surprise! 03:09, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Ixion tried to get up. Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png 03:14, July 26, 2013 (UTC) "I don't think you should get up yet," Torrie told Ixion. http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 03:16, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Alex sighed, and unseathed her claws. --- Sammy peered at Ixion and sighed she laid down. It took me by surprise! 03:18, July 26, 2013 (UTC) "I think I'm - ow! Okay, I'll sit down," Ixion said. Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png "What's with the claws?" Cletus called out. http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 03:21, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Ixion sighed. He had just got his hearing, but had to lie down all day. Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png 03:24, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Alex didn't look up, she only shrugged her shoulders. It took me by surprise! 03:27, July 26, 2013 (UTC) (You're not you when you're hungry. Here, have a Snickers.) "You... Don't seem yourself," Cletus said. http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 03:29, July 26, 2013 (UTC) "I've just been thinking about a lot of stuff lately." Alex looked up and stared at Cletus, her amber eyes flashing with remorse. It took me by surprise! 03:31, July 26, 2013 (UTC) (XD) Ixion fell asleep. Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png Cletus layed down. http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 03:34, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Vimy had been tossed out of the Twoleg's house. He was searching for a mouse, when he ran into Cletus and Alex. Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png "Hey- Watch it!" Alex spat as she roleld over, scraping her chin. She layed down next to Cletus. It took me by surprise! 03:38, July 26, 2013 (UTC) "Have I... Met you before?" Cletus stared at Vimy. http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 03:39, July 26, 2013 (UTC) "Oh, it's you. Well, I'm sorry, I was just trying to catch a mouse," Vimy said. Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png 03:40, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Alex stared up at Vimy , then used her paw to feel around her minor wound. ''Blood. ''She stared at the ground and sighed once more. It took me by surprise! 03:43, July 26, 2013 (UTC) "Er... You okay?" http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 03:43, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Alex nodded, "Just a scrap." She meowed and glanced at Cletus. ''I wonder if he likes me.. It took me by surprise! '' 03:45, July 26, 2013 (UTC) "Once again, I'm sorry. Won't bother you again," VImy said, padding away. Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png "Uh... Okay..." http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 04:05, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Heather woke up to another nightmare. She curled herself up tighter and started to cry. 21:06, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Alex licked her shoulder and looked at Cletus. "So, is they're anything you want to talk about?" It took me by surprise! 23:13, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Category:Clans Category:Roleplay